


Космос как последствия

by ermineah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermineah/pseuds/ermineah
Summary: Космическая ау из абсолютного ниоткуда в абсолютное никуда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Прочесть с оформлением и стихами Геста: http://whatnotness.tilda.ws/space
> 
> Посвящается ему же.

**Космос**

Каждая секунда в космосе — просчитана. Каждый шаг, каждая использованная капля воды, глоток воздуха и любая пауза в шлюзе между двумя отсеками. Всё это регулируется, контролируется так, будто каждый из них — цирковая мартышка, обученная ходить только по одной прямой линии.   
Один лишний шаг тратит драгоценное время. В пространстве, ограниченном только скоростью света, ценнейшим ресурсом становятся отсчитанные тебе секунды.   
Космос учит контролю, даже если ты его ненавидишь.   
Пауза между сменами рассчитана на сон, тренировки и приемы пищи, а ещё — короткий промежуток для самого себя. Себя Стив всегда находит в наблюдательном блистере. Каждую секунду своего ограниченного, зажатого в тиски времени Стив проводит, высматривая что-то за немыслимой пустотой и в далёком сиянии звёзд.   
Остальные минуты он тратит совсем иначе. 

— И как это всё работает? — спрашивает Стив.   
Космос перед ним сужается до небольшого пространства видоискателя: работа штурмана заключается в корректировке курса, вычислениях и расчетах. Гельмут сидит перед экранами и блоками цифр, а не перед бесконечностью вокруг, его мир закрыт и ограничен ближайшей стеной, и сам он — закрыт и ограничен.   
— Ты знаешь — как, иначе что ты забыл на этом корабле, — отзывается Гельмут.   
— Я пытался завязать разговор?   
— Ты пытался быть дружелюбным. Не стоит.   
Цифры вспыхивают и меняются, карта на видоискателе — нет, зато на панели высвечиваются данные морфометрии и телеметрии. До Юпитера ещё далеко, но Гельмут в своём мире расчётов уже его преодолел. Стив замечает знакомые данные в сгустке цифр и все они — показатели пропавших зондов с Европы.   
— Сэм сказал, что у тебя нет друзей.   
— Уилсон слишком переживает за чужих друзей, потеряв своего.   
Гельмут замолкает, и в ватной тишине кажется, что даже цифры меняют тональность при каждом переключении. Ощущение тревожное и наполняет ладони странным зудом. Стив любит заглядывать в космос через наблюдательный блистер, любит то ощущение причастности, что возникает каждый раз, он любит говорить с космосом, и все шутят, что этот его роман обязательно станет взаимным.   
Представить себе сложно, что вместо звезд Гельмут наблюдает только цифры. 

Они движутся к Европе, потому что в ней хранится идея — всё их путешествие толкает вперёд безумная мечта и безумный страх оказаться не единственной населённой планетой в космосе. Не единственной населённой — в Солнечной системе.   
Все живут этой идеей, этой целью, и капитан Роудс выглядит одинаково воодушевлёным и нервным после каждой связи с Землей. Время сеансов ограничено, и Стив находит в этом утешение, ведь пережить ещё и Сэма, сжимающего его за плечо, удаётся не всегда.   
— Не знаю, будет это величайшей катастрофой или величайшем событием в нашей истории после колонизации Марса.   
— Или величайшим провалом.   
— Может, — говорит Сэм, понизив голос, — именно в том, что мы ничего не найдём, и будет лучший исход. Ты представь, как вытянется лицо у Старка.   
Стив может представить, ведь в некоторых разговорах из-за помех лицо Старка на экране действительно вытягивалось и шло рябью. Это ничуть не мешало ему говорить. Спутники, объяснял он, не показывают всей картины, а зонды снова и снова теряются. И если парочку сбившихся с курса можно назвать совпадением, то сейчас (в такие моменты он взлохмачивал волосы непривычно рассеянным жестом) я ставлю на то, что их сбивают осознанно.   
В этом загадка, которую Стив не может разгадать, и которой не может поделиться. Тони Старк не из тех, кто верит людям больше, чем машинам, но он отправляет исследовательскую миссию «Марк-42» к Европе, чтобы найти жизнь. В этой миссии пятеро людей и всего лишь один ИИ, на пятерых больше, чем обычно отправляет Тони.   
В ответ звучит только то, что шанс найти жизнь так близко — уникальный, и нельзя им пренебрегать.   
Стив вынужденно соглашается, хотя знает, что в искусстве пренебрежения Тони не будет равных. Что жизнь так далеко от Земли интересует его вовсе не из научных целей, а из-за отчаянного желания восстановить баланс. Искупить свои ошибки — затмить их чем-то другим.   
Чем-то большим.  
Они движутся к Европе, в надежде узнать, что скрывают её льды, а вместо этого — каждый пытается похоронить свои тайны.

**Европа**

Юпитер не дает Стиву покоя. Он огромный, невероятных размеров: после Земли и Марса, после всех наблюдений за космическими телами, это всё равно поражает. Юпитер невозможно уместить в своей голове, как невозможно осознать Солнце, сколь бы чётко ты его представлял, сколько бы не сравнивал, факты не помогут тебе прочувствовать размеры.   
Рядом с Солнцем не выжить, рядом с Юпитером — не успокоиться.   
Стив не выходит из наблюдательного блистера всё свободное время.   
— Это вас успокаивает?   
У доктора Чо стандартные вопросы, ей нужно вести протокол — Стив привык отчитываться по нему так же, как привык заполнять свой, как привык сглатывать зубную пасту, как привык ко всему здесь: от еды до распорядка дня.   
Возможно, именно это их всех здесь и привлекает. Определённость. Чёткость. Отсутствие хаоса.  
— Наблюдение? — уточняет Стив.   
— Космос. — Она улыбается, складывает перед собой руки. В её распоряжении — вся их жизнь, в её обязанностях — выяснить, есть ли хоть что-то живое на спутнике рядом. — Ваши показатели — самые стабильные. Всё настолько идеально, что иногда закрадывается подозрение, не скрываете ли вы что-то.   
Стив скрывает слишком многое, чтобы говорить об этом вслух.   
Космос позволяет ему не думать, и только среди звёзд он не видит разрушений — ни одна его ошибка не может привести к тому, что их сияние угаснет.   
Одна ошибка Тони Старка и один просчёт со стороны Стива привели к тому, что управляемый модуль «Альтрон» рухнул не в пустоту океана, а на целую страну. 

Он сталкивается с Гельмутом — вне его комфортной зоны, без отблесков диаграмм на его лице, которые окрашивают то синий, то в зелёный. Гельмут выглядит живым, но слишком отвлечённым, будто даже вдали от своих цифр он всё ещё ведёт подсчёты.   
Стив ничего не говорит, просто пропускает вперёд, и Гельмут даже кивает ему, запоздало, уже переступая порог.   
— Лёд трещит, — говорит Гельмут.   
— В наших отношениях? Да, ты проявляешь намного больше дружелюбия.   
— Нет. На Европе. Лёд трещит. Помехи, скрип, шумы — зонд фиксирует их тоже, — поясняет Гельмут, он смотрит куда-то в сторону, поверх плеча Стива — Я убрал верхние частоты, думал рассчитать, с какой скоростью течёт вода — но кое-что понял. Это не просто треск. Это слова.   
Стив ловит его взгляд — и облизывает враз пересохшие губы.   
— Оно говорит. То, что там, внизу. Стив, оно говорит. 

Стив думает иногда, как это: не видеть звёзд.   
Он знает, что это возможно, что многие люди, миллионы людей, никогда и не поднимают голову, чтобы увидеть их, и ему интересно, на что похож их мир. Это как жить без воздуха. Без гравитации.   
Стив привык к глухому безмолвию космоса, как люди привыкают к шелесту деревьев, и, пожалуй, в этом ответ на его вопрос — можно не видеть звёзд, ведь он живое доказательство тому, как можно ни разу не видеть леса. 

На всех сканированиях, в каждом отчёте с Европы он пытается разглядеть то, о чём упоминал Гельмут, о словах, скрытых в шуме, но он знает всего пару языков, и не видит никакого намёка, ничего, что говорило бы об осмысленности этих звуков.   
Воды Европы молчат.   
Команда — нет.   
— Как думаешь, — спрашивает Стив, когда после очередного собрания они ни к чему не приходят, — что она могла бы сказать?   
Ответа он не ждёт, потому что Гельмут не из тех, кто легко ввязывается в беседу, ему нужно время, нужно терпение, словно ему требуется настроиться на канал говорившего. На месте Гельмута Земо легко представить радио, которое вечно сбивается с нужного эфира. Его можно было назвать неисправным, но Стив терпеть не может раздавать диагнозы.   
— Ты бывал в горах? — почти сразу отзывается Гельмут. — Слышал когда-нибудь, о чём говорят горы?   
— Нет. А они говорят?   
— Они отражают то, что сказали другие. Упавший камень в горах будет падать снова и снова, пока звук совсем не затухнет.   
— На Европе, — осторожно возражает Стив, — вода.   
— И лёд, который очень напоминает горы. Каковы шансы, что слово было произнесено на поверхности, а не шло из воды? Каковы шансы, что мы слышим отражение отражения?   
Он говорит абсолютно глухо, без эмоций, но в самих словах — будь они сказаны кем-то другим — надежды больше, чем слышал Стив за последние месяцы. В сухом расчёте воодушевление насыщеннее, чем во всех радостных предположениях о возможной жизни. Стиву нравится эта надежда.   
Ему нравится, как меняется лицо Гельмута, когда он говорит о звуках.   
— Копенгагенская интерпретация, — его тон вдруг меняется, становится легче, — дерево не падает до тех пор, пока не появляется доказательств того, что оно упало. Как только мы получим доказательства — наше дерево рухнет. И мы поговорим с Европой. 

Он редко выходит на общие собрания, большую часть времени он проводит один, но их бортовой компьютер не переживает, психолог, что ведет с ними беседы, говорит, что это нормально. Даже Хелен Чо не видит ничего плохого в затворничестве, пока Гельмут успешно проходит тесты и успешно выполняет работы.   
Стив считает, что человек не должен оставаться один надолго.   
— Как ты думаешь, — спрашивает его Гельмут, когда Стив снова маячит рядом с его видоискателем, — где одиночество больше, чем в космосе?   
— Во сне, — отвечает Стив почти без раздумий.   
Гельмут смотрит на него, впервые, наверное, прямо — и кивает.   
— Что стало с твоей семьёй?   
Гельмут привычно запаздывает с ответом. Порой кажется, что ему требуется время для перевода — он обрабатывает звуковые сигналы, синтезирует речь в доступные для него формы, переводит всё на свете в двоичный код. И уже тогда, здорово проанализировав данные, он выбрасывает ответ, короткий и не закрывающий, толком, вопрос. Эта теория имела бы право на жизнь, подбирай Гельмут слова мучительно, выговаривай он хоть что-то, как робот, но он говорит связно и просто, словами человека, который, пусть и не привык их тратить на болтовню, но умеет пользоваться с удовольствием.   
Вместо ответа Гельмут отрывается от своих цифр и поворачивает голову — жест излишний, слишком медленный, чтобы быть естественным.   
— Все получают письма, — поясняет Стив. — Семья, друзья, близкие. Это важно.   
— Почему?   
— Нужно помнить, что нас ждут. Нужно знать, что всё это — не просто так. Что у любого пути есть конец. — Стив опирается спиной на запертый люк. — Когда-то давно такие путешествия заканчивались очень скверно для людей, у которых не было дома.   
В другие моменты можно представить, что именно за тишиной Гельмут сюда и пришёл. Чем меньше звуков снаружи, тем чётче можно услышать то, что внутри. Что все эти паузы нужны, чтобы ответить наиболее точно.   
В космосе никому не нужна твоя ложь.   
— Я сомневаюсь, что эта миссия может стать хуже, чем моя жизнь была до неё.   
Ряды цифр отсвечивают на лице Гельмута неровными пятнами. Из-за темноты сложно рассмотреть выражение его лица, оно кажется ровным и бесстрастным, и голос — таким же, но Стив уже привык к бесстрастности Гельмута Земо достаточно, чтобы чутко отслеживать любые изменения.   
От него не ускользали изменения в мириадах звёзд, человеческая мимика в сравнении — значительно проще.   
— Когда-то давно, — говорит Гельмут, — такие путешествия заканчивались скверно и для тех, кого ждали.   
Споры между учёными идут до сих пор, и экспериментов проводилось множество, как на Земле, так и на только освоенном Марсе: людей изучали, проверяли каждую их реакцию и знали наверняка, что методичность космических перелётов безумно тяготит, однообразие сводит с ума, оторванность от мира — ухудшает любое состояние. Людям нужно быть среди людей, а не в межзвёздной пустоте, и хуже всего — на обратном пути.   
Нужна цель, чтобы двигаться вперёд, и целью вернуться домой всегда будет семья.   
Одиноких людей не пускали в дальние полёты, и вот они — Стив Роджерс и Гельмут Земо, двое из команды без обратного билета.   
— У меня есть цель, — говорит вдруг Гельмут. — У моего возвращения, — исправляется он, — есть цель. Я не отступлюсь, сколько бы времени это не заняло. Я понимаю, что буду делать, когда вернусь за Землю. Но ты? Что ты будешь делать на планете, где не видно даже половины этих звёзд?   
Он отворачивается, будто ему всё равно, что ответит Стив, но это не так — он даёт свободу Стиву не отвечать.   
Во всем контроле и ограниченности космической миссии, Гельмут даёт ему пространство для манёвра и возможность выбора: и Стив молчит.   
Он никогда не был на Земле. 

**Атлантида**

Больше всего в этом мире Стив ценит космос, потому что ничего кроме космоса не знал. Первый ребёнок, зачатый, рождённый и выросший вне Земли — имени которого не знает никто, кроме небольшой группы учёных; первый шанс того, что развитие человечества не остановится на этой Солнечной системе.   
Первый провал, ведь без специальной сыворотки он оказался бы самым болезненным ребёнком космоса — и других космос бы не узнал. 

Решимость приходит, когда Европа оказывается совсем близко.   
Она выглядит иначе, чем Земля, иначе, чем Юпитер, и Стив снова тратит своё личное время только для того, чтобы глазами рассмотреть то, чего не замечают все зонды и приборы. То, на что сам Гельмут вряд ли обратит внимания: Европа прекрасна.   
Об этом нужно сказать вслух, и Стив говорит, стоит им только пересечься:   
— В своей щели ты упускаешь главное.   
Непривычно видеть Гельмута в центре связи, непривычно видеть его настолько растерянным, непривычно — и Стив теряется. От желания подвести Гельмута к блистеру остаётся только тревога.   
— Всё в порядке?   
— Ты переживал, что я не получаю сообщения, — говорит Гельмут. — Я получил.   
Больше он не говорит ничего.   
Тональность его молчания менялась за все эти месяцы: от вынужденного до дружеского, почти близкого. Сейчас его молчание похоже на замёрзшие воды Европы.   
Он не реагирует на решение команды спускаться вниз и не реагирует на поломку корабля, несущественную, простую, хватит всего нескольких часов для починки. Гельмут, щепетильность которого затрагивала не только его собственную работу, но и работу окружающих, даже не поднял взгляд, когда Стив ступил в скафандре прочь.   
Это Сэм приветливо кричал в спину — его дружеское участие согревало, как ничто другое; и это Хелен Чо могла не отрываться от привычной работы, ведь её сфера никак не затрагивала повредившиеся модули.   
Модули, отвечающие за сканирование и сбор информации, модули, которые Гельмут при всём желании не должен игнорировать.   
Единственная вспышка эмоций проступает у него, когда Стив возвращается, обессиленный и измотанный после утомительной починки. У самого шлюза, пока проходит разгерметизация, Гельмут вдруг вскидывает голову и внимательно, напряженно смотрит.   
На одно лишь мгновение Стиву кажется, что его сейчас вытолкнет в открытый космос — настолько жутким кажется этот взгляд.   
— Я всё исправил, — говорит Стив, стоит им оказаться в одном пространстве — в равных условиях. — Все твои бесценные приборы снова в деле.   
— От них здесь нет толку. — Звучит это резко и зло, и Гельмут цедит каждое слово, помогая Стиву выбраться из скафандра. — Единственный прибор, который не будет давать сбоев на Европе и позволит всё услышать — человеческие уши. 

Стив знает, что не успеет, ещё на спутнике. Ещё в момент, как его ноги стоят на холодной, льдистой поверхности Европы, он понимает, что опоздал.   
Бывает такое чувство, заполняющее изнутри, чувство абсолютного бессилия, чувство, когда сталкиваешься с чем-то невозможным.   
На мгновение он выдыхает: визор чистый, всё вокруг заполняет кристальная белизна, высвечивающая спутник в темноте. На горизонте вместо неба — Юпитер. Он такой огромный, что перекрывает половину всего пространства, давит, будто ещё немного — и станет ближе. От всего этого захватывает дыхание.   
Возможно, именно такой с Земли видится Луна.  
— Роджерс, — раздаётся в наушниках — Роджерс, быстрее!   
Он идёт, но каждое движение — будто через толщу воды. В шлюпку он почти вваливается, едва помещается в кресло, руки слегка подрагивают, для каждого действия нужно прикладывать колоссальное усилие.   
— Слышишь?   
— Да.   
— Ты понял, что делать? — спрашивает Сэм.   
Стив кивает, пусть его никто и не видит.   
Управление могло быть автономным, но что-то на спутнике будто глушит любые сигналы. Зонды давали искажённую информацию, прямая связь не пропускает и половины слов, а приборы сходят с ума, но показывают одно: скоро, очень скоро будет землетрясение. Сдвиг ледников.   
Который погребёт под собой и Стива, и шлюпку, если они сейчас не поднимутся в воздух, и Сэм говорит об этом, громко и настойчиво, ему вторит капитан Роудс, а Стив знает только одно: он опоздал.   
Шлюпка почти не реагирует на его команды.   
Шум в наушниках становится до того назойливым, что Стив отключает их, а сам проводит руками по приборной панели и думает: пожалуйста. Мне нужно вернуться.   
Я так и не увидел Землю.   
Ему кажется, что он может представить её, может представить восход и закат, сложить из картинок, видео — представить, что горизонт на Марсе и Европе ничем не отличается, но Стив редко занимается самообманом. Ему хочется ощутить земной восход на своём лице.   
Панель включается, перемигивает сигналами, двигатели стремительно поднимают шлюпку вверх, и этого почти хватает — почти. Почти.   
Огромный осколок с ледяной скалы сбивает шлюпку вниз. Стива трясёт, управление — тоже, и он теряет ценные мгновения на то, чтобы понять, где верх, а где низ. Неожиданно громко и чисто включается связь.   
— Такие путешествия заканчиваются скверно для тех, кого не ждут. Стив. Ты — не такой человек.   
Это Гельмут. Он дышит тяжело и быстро.   
— Хочешь сказать, что будешь меня ждать?   
Выходит совсем не так весело, как рассчитывал Стив.   
— Хочу сказать, что тебе нужно выровнять шлюпку.   
От напряжения у Стива сводит руки. Он знает, что урон был причинён слишком сильный. Задет двигатель. У него нет шансов даже сесть, не разбившись.   
— Ты спрашивал, почему мне не пишут, и вот тебе ответ. Я из Соковии.  
На мгновение Стив слепнет — от удара и от оглушающего чувства вины.  
— Ты знал.   
— Я узнал совсем недавно. В последнем сообщении. И это больше не имеет значения. Имеет значение вот что: копенгагенская интерпретация, — говорит Гельмут. Среди окружающего Стива шторма — шлюпку вращают и бьют осколки, снова и снова — его голос звучит слишком спокойно. — Стив, ты упадёшь, только если этому будут свидетельства. Фактические доказательства. Ты понимаешь?   
Он понимает.  
Он отключает всю связь с кораблём и закрывает глаза.   
Поверхность Европы встречает его тишиной. 

**Пробуждение**

Первое, что он слышит — это треск. Чудовищный, громкий, такой, что хочется закрыть уши, но Стив не может пошевелиться, он не чувствует рук, не чувствует ног, а потом — вспоминает.   
Вслед за треском приходит холод, и больше всего он напоминает объятия космоса.   
Спустя много мучительных, страшных часов у него выходит разлепить веки, но перед глазами темно.   
— Рано, Стив. Ещё рано. Тебе нужно отдыхать.   
Голос звучит знакомо, но, что важно, голос приказывает: и Стив лучше прочего умеет выполнять.   
Он отдыхает.

Его пробуждения напоминают короткие вздохи задыхающегося — каждый раз он пытается ухватить всё больше, но снова и снова проваливается во тьму. Он слышит голоса, но не всегда понимает, какие из них звучат не только в его голове, он видит поверхность Земли, на которую надвигается Юпитер и видит, как модуль «Альтрон» меняет траекторию на совсем другую.   
В мутном кошмаре он слышит, как отчаянно ругается Тони, и только в своей голове прокручивает десятки, тысячи криков.   
Он никогда не был на Земле, но может представить, как кричат умирающие.   
В момент настоящего пробуждения Стив снова ощущает холод.   
— Я…  
— Жив, — доносится до него голос доктора Чо. — Прошло пять недель с момента, как ты опустился на поверхность Европы. Мы движемся в сторону Марса, а ты — восстанавливаешь силы.   
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.   
Сморгнув сонливость, Стив понимает, что снова уснул — вместо холода он чувствует тепло, а место доктора Чо занимает совсем другой человек.   
— Тебе нужен короткий ответ, — Гельмут наклоняется к нему, — или длинный?  
— Неужели сработало? То, чём ты говорил?   
— Сработала сыворотка, которая содержится в твоей крови. Она позволяет выдержать нагрузки и сильнее. — Он пожимает одним плечом. — Я взломал базу Старка, проект Суперчеловек. Или проект Суперсолдат? Они любят менять бессмысленные названия.   
Стив осматривается — на его руки налеплены пластины с питательными веществами, он прикован к постели за руки и корпус, но кажется целым. Кажется абсолютно живым.   
— Ты хотел отомстить.   
— Я потерял всё, — просто говорит Гельмут. — Свою семью. Свой дом. Своё наследие — я потерял. — Он заминается. — Ты не оставил мне ничего.   
Ему хочется сказать: мне жаль. Ему хочется извиниться, хотя бы перед ним, ведь за все остальные грехи расплачивался Тони — перед всей Землей, которая даже не знала о роли Стива, потому что не должна была знать и о его существовании. Ему хочется извиниться, но Стив впервые теряет все слова.   
Под глазами у Гельмута пролегли глубокие тени, и он растирает их пальцами, а после — вскидывает голову и смотрит только перед собой.   
— Я думал, что виновен только он. Тони Старк. И я хотел отомстить, ты прав. Но чтобы отомстить, нужно иметь доказательства, нужно точно знать, что случилось. Все корабли Старка связаны единой сетью. Я взломал её изнутри — и узнал, что мстить нужно не тому человеку.   
Стив встречает его взгляд.   
— Твои глаза, — говорит Гельмут. — Они не идеальные как для человека, который должен был стать сверх. Ты сам — не идеальный, а такие люди ошибаются. Все мы — ошибаемся.  
— Мне жаль.   
— Может ли жалеть о моей потере человек, который сам никого не терял?  
Он говорит больше, чем когда-либо, слова, которые Стив никогда не рассчитывал от него услышать, а бесстрастность словно слетела, разбилась на мелкие осколки — мимика Гельмута живая, яростная и невероятно печальная.   
— Если ты хочешь отомстить…  
— Я уже убил тебя. Я заставил тебя разбиться, утонуть и замёрзнуть. Это зрелище не доставило мне удовольствия. Оно не принесло успокоения.   
— Может, — предлагает Стив, — потому что я всё ещё жив?   
Он чувствует ладонь у себя на шее, горячую, будто раскалённую, и видит лицо Гельмута так близко, как видит обычно звёзды. Частью себя.   
— Мне хватит смотреть на твоё чувство вины, — говорит Гельмут, пытливо разглядывая его, — она всегда была здесь, в твоих глазах. Вина и сожаление. Я буду смотреть на них и дальше.   
Губы Стива трогает улыбка. Тепло остаётся на его шее ещё некоторое время, а потом пропадает.   
— Гельмут, — зовёт Стив, — как вы меня вытащили?  
— Дело было в приборах. Европа реагирует на них, и стоило тебе всё заглушить, как буря уляглась. Мы высчитали, сколько прошло с твоего приземления до момента нестабильности, и Уилсон справился быстрее. Забрал тебя. — Он выдерживает паузу, ту самую, привычную Стиву и почти успокаивающую. — Европа не хотела гостей.   
Стив помнит. Помнит голос, помнит обещание и тот покой, что окружал его — Стив помнит, и потому решается сказать:   
— Не Европа и не Атлантида. Дерево рухнуло, Гельмут. Его зовут Нэмор.


End file.
